youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy in August 2010
During August 2010, Superboy was establishing himself as a member of the Team, as well as being mentored by members of the Justice League such as Black Canary and Captain Atom. He struggled with Superman's continuing rejection, and met teammate Artemis for the first time. History Superboy responded to an emergency in Metropolis where a bridge was collapsing. He did not know Superman was also responding to the situation and was unhappy at being upstaged. Superman declined to spend time with his clone in order to test the limits of Superboy's powers. Superman flew away to another emergency and Superboy returned home in a foul mood. Back home at the Cave, Black Canary taught the Team martial arts. Superboy was still angry over being ignored by Superman, and the thought that someone without super strength was telling him what to do only made angrier. Black Canary demonstrated her point when she knocked Superboy to the ground twice, causing him o storm out of lesson. Batman interrupted the lesson: he had a new mission. The Team would guard pieces of Amazo, an android that had fought off the Justice League earlier that day, as they were transported to safe locations. Before leaving, Canary informed Superboy that she would be there for him when he needed her. En route to New York City as a motorcycle escort, Superboy was non-communicative to his teammate Robin. When MONQIs attacked the truck he was guarding, he vented his anger on them. Although he smashed several MONQIs, one blinded him by shooting a laser directly at his eyes. They then crashed the truck and got away with Amazo's parts. Superboy leapt to intercept the MONQIs, abandoning his comm link and refusing help from his teammates. Superboy tracked the sound of the MONQIs to a train. Inside, he found Professor Ivo as well as the reassembled Amazo. Superboy destroyed many of the remaining MONQIs before Amazo dominated him and threw him a considerable distance into the air. He crashed-landed into the Gotham Academy, and fought desperately against Amazo in the halls and science labs. Robin and Kid Flash joined the fight at the gymnasium, but the three were still outmatched. Superboy changed tactics; he attacked Ivo, which meant that Amazo not only had to fight the heroes but protect his master at the same time as well. This distraction allowed Superboy to thrust a fist into the android's head, while it was phasing from an intangible state. Amazo was destroyed, but Ivo escaped in the confusion. Back at Mount Justice, Batman commended the Team on the League's behalf, despite "complications" encountered during the mission. The League, sans Superman, was impressed by their performance; Kryptonians being hard-headed as they are, with Batman assuring that more time was needed. Having learned his lesson, Superboy approached Black Canary and asked her to train him. Superboy and the others were introduced to Artemis. Red Arrow gave them a mission: protect Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows while she worked on a way to counter the Fog, a nano-robotic infiltrator she was forced to make for the Shadows while in their custody. While the rest of the Team guarded Roquette, Robin and Superboy took the Bio-Ship and tracked the Fog to Philadelphia. They were too late to save STAR Labs, but managed to save Wayne Tech from being destroyed. Superboy engaged the Fog's operator, Professor Ojo, and defeated him. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: investigate the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Superboy and Kid Flash posed as journalism students to interview Henry Yarrow, a friend of Adams and his defense counsel. He told them he believed the trial was corrupt, and laid blame on the judge, Wade Eiling. After Robin acquired more evidence from the corpse of Shirley Mason, Superboy and Kid Flash met up with him and Miss Martian outside the home of Duk Trang, a former North Vietnamese general. They found someone else there as well; Rako. Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode, but was discovered. Superboy burst in, but was surprised by Rako, who used his X-Ionized sword to slash Superboy in the chest. The Team lost the fight, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two of the people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Superboy would investigate Yarrow with Kid Flash and Robin. As soon as they arrived at Yarrow's house, it exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Robin sneaked away while Yarrow boasted, and attacked him from behind. Yarrow got away and fired several shots, but Superboy managed to block them all. One bullet ricocheted back to Yarrow, mortally wounding him. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. Red Tornado sent the Team to investigate Kent Nelson's disappearance. They headed to the Tower of Fate in the hopes of finding the Helmet of Fate. With the key, they easily got inside, but it got harder from there. Kid Flash set off the tower's security systems in an attempt to impress Miss Martian. Inside, they were confronted by Abra Kadabra and Klarion. Superboy tried fighting off Abra Kadabra, but was unsuccessful until the wizard's equipment was taken away. Superboy attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: track Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. Superboy was apprehensive, as Gotham was Batman's city, and he did not like cleaning up the mess. The Team headed to the sewers, where Clayface found and ambushed them. Clayface escaped. The Team regrouped in the Bio-Ship. Unlike Kid Flash, Robin and Miss Martian, he could not change into clean clothes, and was unhappy about it. They discussed strategy, and Robin suggested splitting up. Aqualad, lost in thought, agreed. Clayface hunted down the entire Team, one by one. Superboy was the first victim; Clayface lured him into his trap by pretending to be Miss Martian. The Team was defeated, with only Aqualad still barely conscious. Batman intervened and decisively defeated Clayface. The Team returned home, where Batman told them to clean up and head home. Superboy was not amused, as the Cave was his home. Later in the day, Superboy sat in front of the television, lost in thought and ignoring the white noise coming from the television. M'gann asked if he would like to help her make dinner. Despite saying no, he still got up to help her. He ended up with most ingredients on his face after M'gann's telekinesis could not support all the ingredients. She tried to clean it up, all the while apologizing profusely. As she gets to his face, she stared at him, precipitating an awkward silence between the two. When Red Tornado checked on them, Miss Martian was mechanically cutting up vegetables and Superboy, still coverred in food, was mindlessly watching TV static. Tornado left without saying a word. References }} See also * Superboy * Superboy in July 2010 * Superboy in September 2010 * Superboy in October 2010 * Superboy in November 2010 * Superboy in December 2010 * Superboy in December 2015 * Superboy in January 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories